Beloved
by Riyui
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi ketika takdir memisahkan, akankah cinta itu tetap ada?
1. I : Missing

" _Menurutmu, lebih baik bagaimana?"_

" _..."_

" _Kau diam artinya, ya."_

" _Mengapa begitu?"_

" _Kau diam ketika ditanya. Aku tak mengerti arti diammu."_

" _Itu bukan isyarat, aku hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus apa."_

" _Kalau begitu, lebih baik bagaimana?"_

" _Aku setuju denganmu, lebih baik kita berpisah."_

" _Baik, mulai sekarang kita..."_

" _Putus."_

.

.

 **Beloved**

 **Based on** **Masashi Kishimoto's Characters**

 **Original Story by MA**

 **Re-make by Riyui**

.

.

 **Warning :** **Typo, Alur cepat, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

.

.

Mata kelabunya memancarkan keterkejutan saat menerima sebuah pesan singkat. Lavendernya berbinar-binar memancarkan sorot kebahagian yang begitu dalam. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga begitu terkejut.

"Kau lihat? Ino! Lihat ini!" Teriaknya begitu girang. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di atas kasur empuk yang di dudukinya karena begitu riangnya. Ino yang asik mengutek kukunya berdecak risih dengan tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu.

"Apa, sih?!" Teriaknya lantang yang membuat Hinata berhenti berguling dan kembali duduk bersila sambil mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

"Naruto-kun! Dia, dia―" nafasnya tercekat, lalu Hinata kembali mengatur nafasnya pelan. "Dia mengajakku keluar untuk makan malam!"

Ino membulatkan mata serta bibirnya merasa tak percaya. Buru-buru ia menerjang Hinata dan merebut ponsel milik gadis itu tanpa peduli lagi dengan kuku yang baru ia hias. Membaca deretan kata yang ada di pesan singkat itu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama sekali tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ya, tuhan! Hinata! Ini kesempatan emas! Dia menjemputmu jam lima sore, sekarang jam― ah! Ya ampun, ayo cepat siap-siap Hinata! Jangan kecewakan Naruto!" Ino menarik lengan Hinata dan mendudukkannya di depan meja rias.

"Aku tak menyangka, Ino.. Naruto, Naruto!" Hinata kembali menutup mulutnya seakan tak percaya pada kenyataan yang menghampirinya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang, jangan kecewakan, Naruto. Ini kesempatanmu, Hinata. Berjuanglah!"

.

.

Sapphire indah milik Naruto dapat menangkap gadis berparas ayu yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan jelas. Sebuah senyuman jelas terpancar di bibir tipisnya sesaat setelah menengok gadis yang ditunggunya. Dengan hangat, sebuah senyum manis menyapanya dari bibir sang gadis yang membuatnya gugup seketika. Pandangannya teralih ke arah lain untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Arah mana saja asal jangan menengok Hinata!

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Naruto-kun?" Suara lembut khas dari Hinata terdengar di telinganya yang membuat pusat perhatiannya kembali pada Hinata.

"A-ah, tidak juga, silahkan masuk." Naruto menggeserkan tubuhnya dari posisi awal ia berdiri dan membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Ia berjalan dengan gemetaran menuju tempat kemudi. Menarik nafas sekilas dan membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Astaga, Hinata.. kenapa kau cantik sekali, sih." Gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya saat pantatnya tepat merasakan kursi kemudi yang empuk.

"Emmm, Naruto-kun, kita akan kemana?"

Suara Hinata kembali terdengar saat Naruto menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Naruto menatap Hinata sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Rahasia."

.

Hinata tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya saat berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Tangan kekar milik Naruto menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke suatu tempat yang entah apa itu, tak bisa ia tebak. Hinata dapat merasakan suasana sejuk saat langkah kakinya terpaksa berhenti. Naruto memberinya aba-aba untuk membuka penutup mata yang menghalangi penglihatannya sedari tadi.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata membuka penutup matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menetralisir cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke retinanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan senyum mengembang yang tak pudar.

Hal lain yang Hinata lihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah kaca besar transparant yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya. Berisikan air biru laut dan hewan-hewan laut pula. Keningnya mengernyit, mencoba berpikir dimana dirinya kini berada.

"Aku merasa kau pernah bilang ingin pergi ke akuarium raksasa dengan keadaan sepi. Hanya berdua dengan seseorang yang kau cintai."

Mata Hinata mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dapatkan dari penjelasan Naruto.

"Sekarang ini, mungkin kau bisa menikmatinya hingga jam makan malam nanti, aku sudah menyewanya. Yah, walaupun kau mendapati pergi ke akuarium denganku, bukan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai." Naruto memberikan senyumnya yang sarat akan rasa ketidakrelaan. Hal itu dapat Hinata lihat dari raut wajah Naruto.

Hinata tak bergeming hingga ia merasakan senyumnya mengembang dengan sendirinya, "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk dan membalas senyum Hinata dengan sedikit lebih tulus. Hinata berjalan mendahului Naruto untuk menengok-nengok isi akuarium yang begitu menakjubkan menurutnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu tidak, Naruto-kun? Hal yang membuat aku begitu ingin pergi kesini bersama orang yang kucintai?" Hinata bersuara sambil menempelkan jemarinya yang lentik ke kaca. Naruto tak menjawab apapun, melainkan berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Disini," lanjut Hinata dengan jeda. "Aku ingin mendengar detak jantungku sendiri saat berada di dekatnya. Dan aku benar-benar mendengarnya saat ini. Jantungku benar-benar berdetak seperti ingin pecah."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sedikit tak mengerti. Namun gadis itu tak membalas tatapannya sama sekali. Seketika ia tersentak saat bisa mencerna kata yang terlontar oleh Hinata beberapa detik yang lalu. Matanya memandang Hinata tak percaya. Apa ini sebenarnya tanda bahwa cintanya selama ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Hi-hinata..."

"Ya? Naruto-kun?" Hinata akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang sudah bersemu merah.

Naruto menarik nafasnya pelan, mencoba membuang rasa kegugupannya jauh-jauh. Ia harus bisa melakukan ini. Diraihnya tangan lembut milik Hinata dan ditautkannya jemari Hinata dengan jemarinya.

"Apa kau..."

Hinata dapat merasakan getaran yang ada pada tubuh Naruto ditandai dengan tangannya yang begitu dingin dan bergetar. Hinata mencoba menetralisir rasa kegugupan Naruto dengan mengelus punggung tangan Naruto menggunakan tangannya yang lain. "Katakanlah, aku menunggu."

"Hinata." panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Y-ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

Hinata menggerutu kesal saat bayang-bayang tentang seseorang yang sedang ia usahakan untuk dilupakan kembali muncul. Bayang-bayang itu seperti kaset rusak yang terus mengulang dengan sendirinya tanpa ia minta. Hinata memukul-mukul kepalanya agak keras. Berharap, bayangan tentang orang itu segera menghilang.

"Bodoh! Hinata bodoh! Lupakan, lupakan! Fokus ke interviewmu saja, Hinata. Itu sudah berlalu, lupakanlah, lupakan!" Gerutunya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata berdiri untuk berjalan ke toilet. Ia dapat merasakan bedaknya luntur karena keringat yang terus mengucur karena gugup. Sebelumnya, Hinata berhenti di tengah jalan saat mendapati seseorang sedang berjalan terburu-buru melewatinya dan hampir menabraknya. Membuat Hinata berdecak kesal dan memberi sumpah serapah pada orang itu.

Ketika sudah sampai di toilet, Hinata benar-benar mendapatkan bedaknya luntur dan wajahnya sudah agak membasah karena keringat. Ia mengelap keringatnya dengan tisu dan kembali membedakkan wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan dua orang perempuan lain berpakaian sama dengannya masuk ke toilet. Hinata merasa acuh tak acuh dengan mereka. Toh, tidak kenal juga, kan?

"Tahu, kan? Direktur utama, si tuan Uzumaki itu akan langsung mewawancarai kita saat interview nanti. Kabarnya, dia masih single." Ucap salah satu di antara mereka.

"Yah, aku rasa, pria sepertinya bisa aku jadikan sasaranku selanjutnya." Ucap yang lain sambil tergelak.

"Kau yakin? Kabarnya, ia begitu dingin terhadap perempuan. Mungkin pernah tersakiti, hahaha."

Hinata merasa tak kuat lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat lain yang akan terlontar dari bibir kedua perempuan itu. Ia merasakan telinganya memanas. Dengan sedikit polesan di bibirnya, Hinata melangkah keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih cerah.

"Bedakku bisa kembali luntur jika lama-lama disana."

Tepat saat ia kembali, Hinata bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk segera memasuki ruangan interview. Dengan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan mengambil mapnya, Hinata berjalan mantap menuju ruangan yang akan menentukan nasib selanjutnya. Diterima atau tidak.

Hinata melangkah dengan senyum tipis dan duduk dengan anggun untuk memberikan kesan yang baik kepada calon-calon atasannya andaikata ia diterima bekerja disini. Matanya melirik ke arah depan untuk melihat sang direktur utama, dan tubuhnya mendadak menegang saat melihat mata biru laut yang juga menunjukkan ekspresi keterjutan yang sama dengannya.

Hinata dengan buru-buru membuka mapnya untuk mengecek sesuatu.

Tanda tangan, tanda tangan, tanda tangan. Ah! Ini dia!

Direktur Uzumaki Corp, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata dapat membaca tulisan itu dengan jelas serta melihat tanda tangan yang memang tak asing baginya.

" _Tahu, kan? Direktur utama, si tuan Uzumaki itu akan langsung mewawancarai kita saat interview nanti. Kabarnya, dia masih single."_

Perkataan calon pegawai tadi kembali terngiang di pendengarannya. Bodoh, kenapa Hinata tak menyadarinya? Uzumaki. Pria itu Uzumaki. Uzumaki.

Tetapi Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa Uzumaki Corp selama ini dipegang oleh Uzumaki yang ini.

"Nona, Hyuuga? Bisa kita mulai?"

Perkataan perempuan berkacamata dan berambut merah membuyarkan isi otaknya.

"B-bisa.."

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Hinata tak pernah menyangka, Uzumaki yang dimaksud itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Mantan cinta pertamanya.

.

Naruto merasa kesal karena harus terlibat dalam hal lain yang tidak disenanginya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan setir kemudinya dengan kesal. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya untuk menunggu kemacetan, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya saat mendengar klakson dari mobil yang ada di belakangnya. Pertanda bahwa ia harus maju. Untungnya, jalanan ke depannya sudah tidak macet lagi. Sehingga ia bisa mengemudi tanpa hambatan menuju kantor.

Naruto berjalan secara tergesa-gesa dan hampir saja menabrak seorang perempuan yang ia duga sebagai calon pegawai baru. Ia tidak begitu peduli, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sampai ke ruang interview.

"Woah, lihatlah bos kita." Suara nyaring dari sosok perempuan berambut merah berkacamata itu serasa merusak indra pendengarannya. Tanpa peduli, ia langsung duduk di kursinya yang tepat berada di depan calon pegawai baru yang akan di interview.

"Berapa yang aku lewatkan Karin?" Tanyanya sambil meraih minum yang sudah tersedia.

"Belum satupun."

"Baguslah, siapa yang mendapat giliran pertama?" Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dan membaca garis besar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan pada calon pegawai nanti.

"Hyuuga Hinata, 25 tahun, lulusan Universitas Tokyo tiga tahun lalu. Bukankah dia seangkatan denganmu, Naruto? Kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto mendapati nafasnya tercekat saat Nagato membacakan profil singkat calon pegawai baru. Naruto merasakan waktu telah berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Si-siapa katamu?"

Tepat saat pintu berbunyi karena terbuka, tepat pula tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendapati sosok yang memasuki ruangan.

Hyuuga Hinata...

.

.

 **I : Missing**

.

.

Hinata tak berharap lebih banyak ketika ia keluar dari ruang interview. Wajahnya kusut semrawut karena tak melakukan tes wawancara dengan lancar. Tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang mampu dijawabnya dengan lancar. Padahal ia sudah menghapal beberapa contoh pertanyaan wawancara sejak bulan lalu. Tetapi Uzumaki Corp memang beda. Segala persiapannya hancur seketika ketika pria itu benar-benar merebut atensinya.

Pria itu benar-benar membuat pikirannya tak fokus dan tak dapat berkata-kata. Padahal dengan jelas, Hinata begitu ingat tekadnya yang kuat untuk segera melupakan pria itu tepat setelah mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan memilih jalan masing-masing saat dua tahun yang lalu. Tetapi kini, saat ia sudah perlahan merelakan semuanya serta benar-benar yakin bahwa rasa itu telah tiada, bayang-bayang pria itu kembali muncul dan lebih parahnya, sosok itu yang kembali hadir ke dalam kehidupannya.

Lebih parahnya lagi, perasaan menggebu-gebu dari dalam dadanya yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya kembali muncul tepat ketika sapphire itu menatap amethystnya begitu dalam. Hinata merasakan dunianya kembali diambil alih oleh orang yang sudah membuat dunianya kelam beberapa waktu silam. Seakan dunia kelamnya itu diubahnya menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

Entah apa yang Hinata rasakan, namun dengan jelas ia bisa menafsirkan semuanya. Hinata masih mencintai pria itu. Si Uzumaki pirang itu.

Kini yang dapat Hinata harapkan hanyalah mendapatkan pesan bahwa ia tidak diterima. Ia tak sanggup jika harus berada di ruang lingkup yang sama dengan Naruto. Lagi, ia harus terus berusaha melupakan pria itu agar tak terus berada di dalam jurang. Ia tak mau merasakan sakit lagi. Sakit yang mendalam, seperti halnya ketika Naruto menawarkan perpisahan padanya. Sakit yang tak bisa diobati dengan alat medis.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan lunglai keluar menuju gedung mewah berkaca tersebut. Ingin rasanya tadi ia menitikkan air mata dan menerjang pria kuning itu. Memeluknya erat dan mengutarakan rasa rindu yang dipendamnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan semua hal menyangkut pria itu. Segalanya masih tersimpan dengan jelas di memori otaknya.

Bagaimana pria itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Bagaimana pria itu begitu marah saat Hinata tak menuruti kemauannya. Bagaimana pria itu mencoba merayu Hinata yang sedang merajuk. Bagaimana pria itu berusaha mati-matian untuk mengikuti ujian universitas agar bisa kuliah bersama dengannya. Bagaimana pria itu mengecup keningnya, memeluk dirinya, menenangkannya di kala ia rapuh. Dan masih banyak lagi. Ah, tentu saja Hinata begitu ingat bagaimana Pria itu meninggalkannya dan menghilang dari pandangannya dengan alasan yang tak mampu ia terima.

Hal yang membuat Hinata begitu rapuh seakan telah termakan rayap.

Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto rasakan saat ini? Apakah ia juga merindukannya? Atau ia sudah memiliki seorang yang lain, yang menggantikan dirinya?

Dan apa Naruto juga mengalami kerapuhan saat berpisah darinya? Atau hanya dia saja yang begitu? Betapa Hinata merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dalam hal mencintai. Ia terlalu tulus hingga sulit untuk merelakan.

Pikiran Hinata kembali terfokus pada kehidupan yang tengah ia jalani kini. Ia sudah mendapati dirinya duduk di tempat pemberhentian bus. Ingin rasanya segera sampai di apartmentnya. Menyeruput cokelat panas atau apapun itu yang dapat menghilangkan kegalauannya.

Karena bagaimanapun, belum bisa melupakan Naruto adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto tahu betul siapa sosok spesial yang ia temui ketika interview tadi. Bukan hanya sekedar tahu, bahkan ia begitu mengenal sosok spesial itu dengan amat sangat. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya tak fokus kepada calon-calon pegawai yang harusnya ia evaluasikan hari ini. Sosok yang membuat dirinya lebih banyak diam hingga Karin dan Nagato terheran-heran.

Naruto baru melihat lagi perempuan mungil itu sejak dua tahun lamanya mereka memutuskan berpisah dan tak bertemu lagi. Hingga kini akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali. Sungguh takdir yang membuatnya pening.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk ala bos. Mengetuk-ngetukkan pena ke dagunya dan memejamkan matanya seraya berpikir. Naruto harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Nagato." Panggilnya hampir terasa lirih. Untungnya, Nagato mampu mendengarnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin meminta data calon pegawai padamu." Terang Naruto menunjukkan keinginannya.

"Semuanya?" Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto.

"Aku ingin melihat profil mereka secara lengkap satu persatu, dan mengevaluasi serta mencocokkan mereka dengan nilai yang sudah kuberi." Terang Naruto.

"Oh, tumben sekali.." Jawab Nagato sembari meletakkan sebuah flashdisk di atas map milik Naruto. "Aku rasa baru kali ini kau ingin mengevaluasi, aku tak mengerti."

"Sudahlah kau keluar saja. Aku harus memilih pegawai baru yang benar-benar berkualitas dan mampu meningkatkan pemasaran kita." Naruto kembali duduk normal layak biasanya dan menatap flashdisk itu dengan fokus. "Semua data calon pegawai, kan?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Baiklah, aku keluar menyusul Karin dulu." Nagato pamit dan pergi, hingga menyisakan Naruto sendirian.

Jadi? Apa yang harus ia mulai? Dan, darimana?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Halo semua^^ bertemu lagi di karya saya yang selanjutnya. Tapi, karya hasil remake dari cerita karya sepupuku yang berinisial 'MA'. Yah, saya menemukan cerita ini di laptopnya, namun hanya menemukan hingga setengah cerita yang tidak dilanjutkannya lagi. Karena penasaran, akhirnya saya memintanya untuk melanjutkan, tapi dia bilang tidak sanggup lagi, dan menyerahkan padaku untuk menentukan endingnya, yang saya anggap sebagai tantangan. Yang aku tahu sejauh ini, ini adalah kisah nyata yang sepupuku alami sendiri.

Walaupun based on true story, tidak semata-mata semua scene di fict ini benar adanya. Ada beberapa scene yang saya ubah sendiri, tetapi tetap berada di dalam alur, dengan bantuan sepupuku pastinya. Jadi, jangan heran jika sudut pandang cerita ini bisa dari beberapa macam karakter, bukan dari satu karakter yang memerankan peran sepupuku saja.

Jika ada yang ingin bertanya, silahkan tanya apapun mengenai fict ini, saya akan menjawabnya dengan mendiskusikan bersama sepupu saya.

Arigatou^^)9

.

.

― MA & Riyui


	2. II : Still?

Sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah tipe wanita yang terlalu banyak menuntut ini dan itu. Namun, kali ini Naruto sempat kebingungan saat Hinata memaksanya untuk membelikan ini dan itu. Tak biasanya Hinata begini, pasti ada hal yang mengganggu hatinya itu hingga membutakan pikirannya.

"Kau tak lelah dari tadi mengelilingi mall sebesar ini?" Keluh Naruto tetapi masih tetap mengikuti langkah kaki mungil Hinata.

"Wanita tidak akan pernah lelah untuk memperbaiki moodnya. _Shopping_ itu salah satunya." Hinata kembali berjalan memasuki toko sepatu. Entah ini sudah menjadi kali yang keberapa.

"Apa bisa seperti itu?"

"Bisa!"

Langkah Naruto mendadak berhenti saat Hinata juga menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Ia dengan kasar berbalik badan dan menatap Naruto dengan amarah yang membuncah. Seakan-akan siap menggigiti Naruto kapanpun.

"Hinata- _chan_? Kau kenapa, sih? Apa yang salah?" Tak segan Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Hinata dengan tatapannya.

"Kau yang salah! Dan Naruto- _kun_ akan selalu salah!" Tunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya kepada Naruto. Naruto tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini menyusahkannya, pasti ada salah paham di sini.

"Apa yang salah dariku? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Aku tak akan mengerti bila kau tak mengatakannya, Hinata."

"Di sanalah kesalahanmu," Hinata melangkah agar memperpendek jaraknya dengan Naruto. "Kesalahanmu adalah kau termasuk ke dalam kategori pria tak peka yang begitu menyebalkan!" Hinata berkata dengan begitu geram.

"Aku masih tak paham." Ketus Naruto tak kalah geramnya.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" Hinata menunduk sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. "Ini hari jadi hubungan kita yang keenam. Kenapa kau selalu lupa dengan tanggal jadian kita, sih? Bulan lalu juga, aku ta―"

"Hinata." Naruto berkata lirih yang membuat Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Lingkaran tangan Naruto di pinggangnya membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. "Aku tak begitu peduli dengan tanggal jadian kita. Walaupun aku ingat, aku tak terlalu ingin merayakannya." Senyum Naruto mulai mengembang saat Hinata membalas pelukannya.

"Bagiku, perayaan tanggal jadian tak begitu penting. Karena yang terpenting bagiku hanyalah agar kau bahagia, Hinata. Merayakannya hanya membuat kita membuang-buang energi. Lagipula aku lebih menyukai perayaan pertahun daripada perbulan. Apalagi jika itu bisa sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun nanti. Membayangkannya saja begitu menyenangkan."

"Aku hanya takut kau tak serius denganku."

Naruto melepaskan sejenak pelukannya dan mengernyit. "Kenapa aku harus tak serius dengan pacarku yang imut ini, hm? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Apa pun itu, aku tentu serius denganmu. Aku bukan tipe yang hobi berkencan dengan banyak wanita. Aku selalu mencintaimu, dan akan terus begitu. Jadi, jangan mengukur keseriusanku hanya dengan perayaan hari jadian, oke?"

Anggukan cepat Hinata membuat perasaan Naruto sedikit lega.

Apa pun itu Hinata, cintaku untukmu memang tak bisa diukur dengan apa pun.

.

.

 **Beloved**

 **Based on** **Masashi Kishimoto's Characters**

 **Original Story by MA**

 **Re-make by Riyui**

.

.

 **Warning :** **Typo, Alur cepat, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

.

 **II : Still?**

.

.

.

.

"Wow!"

Naruto tak dapat mengelak dari kekagumannya pada file milik Nagato.

"Selengkap inikah?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto kembali membaca sebuah profil calon karyawannya yang terpampang jelas di komputernya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Marganya belum berubah, artinya gadis itu belum menikah.

Pengalaman kerjanya cukup minim, jelas saja. Menjadi karyawan kantoran sama sekali bukan cita-cita yang gadis itu inginkan. Naruto paham.

Alamatnya berubah.

Naruto mengernyit saat melihat alamat baru dari gadisnya―ralat, mantan gadisnya.

Alamat itu bukanlah alamat appartment Hinata dulu saat masih kuliah, apa dia sudah tidak tinggal dengan sang sahabat alias Ino?

Itu juga bukan alamat kediaman Hyuuga. Jadi, Hinata sudah pindah dari appartment lamanya.

Naruto kembali meng _scroll down_ profil Hinata. Tak ada yang boleh terlewat. Satu pun tak boleh.

Tak ada yang terlewat, dan tak ada hal-hal penting lagi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya yang amatlah nyaman. Matanya terpejam. Seketika, ia menjadi teringat akan kenangannya bersama Hinata.

Dulu, Hinata adalah gadis yang begitu lucu dan polos. Naruto sampai tidak tau lagi bagaimana ia harus menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada Hinata. Naruto terlalu menyayangi Hinata. Amat. Sangat.

Dulu, Hinata adalah gadis cantik yang bisa dengan bangganya ia katakan ' _Hinata adalah pacarku, jangan dekati dia atau kau kubunuh_.'.

Dulu, Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya. Oh Tuhan demi apa pun, Hinata adalah gadis yang begitu ia cintai!

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali.

Sebelum egonya menyelimuti diri Naruto hingga menjadi begitu bodoh melepaskan sosok Hinata dua tahun silam. Entahlah, Naruto hanya merasa begitu bodoh saat itu.

Jika Hinata mau tau saja, Naruto sampai saat ini menyesal.

Sedetik dari waktu itu pun hingga sekarang, nama Hinata tak pernah berhenti dari hembusan nafasnya. Naruto tak pernah mencintai gadis lain lagi selain Hinata. Sungguh sudah ia katakan. Ia mencintai Hinata dengan amat sangat.

Inilah mengapa, melepaskan saat masih saling cinta itu begitu sakit. Sangat sakit rasanya.

Naruto tak tau bagaimana perasaan Hinata kini terhadapnya.

Sudah berubahkah?

Atau,

Masih sama seperti dulu?

Jika iya, bisa tidak mereka kembali bersama?

Kita saling mencintai, hanya karena takdir mengatakan untuk berpisah, haruskah kita berpisah?

"Argh!" Naruto menjambak rambut kuningnya frustasi. Dia memang benar-benar frustasi. Dan akhirnya Naruto kembali menghela nafas berat.

Ia harus kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n**

 **hai! Ketemu lagi**

 **maap pendek T.T anggap aja pemanasan baca, hahah.**

 **Pertama, aku mau bilang dulu BIG SORRY untuk sepupu aku, MA yang entah baca entah enggak, maap mengecewakan:") lama gak ngetik jadi maklumin ya kalo tulisan aku udah gak bikin selera lagi(?)**

 **Maap dan trims juga untuk kalian yang nungguin, entah ada entah gak ada pokoknya MAKASIH DAN MAAPPP!**

 **Dan lagi, aku masih mau promo nih wkwk**

 **Ada readers who is she? Who is she? New version has been update loch cek profil aku ya((:**

 **Terus, ada kan yang punya wattpad? Follow aku yuk** **-Riyui** **baru bikinnnnn banget hehe, rencananya nanti mau publish naruhina,s story disana yuk yuk di follow**

 **Makasih atas waktunya, see you soon...**


End file.
